A Slave To Your Love
by fangirlingoverPLL
Summary: "Don't be such a baby!" Even though he was just joking around, I jumped at the mention of a baby. "Is something wrong, Aria?" asked Ezra politely. "Everything's great!" I lied. "I can see something is wrong. I know you better than you know yourself. Why don't you just tell me?" pleaded Ezra. (Multi-Chap)
1. Heaven

**So now that I have finished "Maybe Someday" I wanted to do a multi-chapter. I have big plans for this story. Enjoy:)**

"Ouch that hurt!" yelled Ezra playfully as he and I worked in the fields. We were both joking around as usual and I decided to throw a karat at my best friend's back gently. "You haven't done something like that since we were kids!"

"Ya, I remember," I said before picking up the vegetable and putting it into my basket. The slave that oversaw everyone's labor was walking around again after taking a break in the shade of a tree. His job was to see that everyone did their share of work. He didn't say what his name was, so everyone just called him "The Head". When The Head made his way over to the us, he just chuckled and winked at me. I of course waved back to him. The Head was silent most of the time, but all of us are grateful for this. Before him there were rumors of a more strict overseer that wiped people like Sam were just rumors of course, no one really knows. Sam is the owner of this farm. He doesn't live here. His visits are unexpected and I pray every night that he doesn't show up the next morning.

The fields and the main house and the cots are all the places I have been. Some say it is dangerous outside of here but I want to explore. I fall asleep every night dreaming of running away with Ezra, finding Mama and Mike, and raising a family of my own.

"I remember we used to play tag with the crops and your papa would holler at us. He would say to get back to work and quick fooling around." Ezra and I both looked up at the sky and longed for what Sam and the other whites stripped from us. I know he misses his family like I miss mine because we talk every night about that empty feeling we both have without them. I never knew my dad, but when Mama and Mike were still here, we used to play together while we work. Both our mamas were best friends, so Ezra's family and mine spent a lot of time together.

Now we are each other's family. Me, Ezra and the rest of us out here.

Ezra's father was a great man and a hard worker. He was needed in another farm, so he was sold. He was sold like some sort of machine, not a human. "The most important thing is that he will be remembered with honor," I would tell Ezra when he had another sleepless night.

When The Head was far enough away, Ezra threw a karat at me. "Come on, Ezra!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you were the one who started it," he said as he put his muscular hands in the air. Then he continued, "Don't be such a baby!"

Even though he was just joking around, I jumped at the mention of a baby.

"Is something wrong, Aria?" asked Ezra politely.

"Everything's great!" I lied.

"I can see something is wrong. I know you better than you know yourself. Why don't you just tell me?" pleaded Ezra.

"Not right now. I promise I will tell you later." Then I whisper, "We can talk when we are in your cot tonight. Okay?"

Ezra was about to answer when the lunch bell rang and we both had to head to the main house.

* * *

Down at the food hall, one of the housekeepers, Betty stood up and got everyone's attention. With a shaky voice she starts, "I would like to make a very important announcement. As some of you may know, this month Sam is going to host other slave owners to see if they want to purchase any of our laborers." The look on her face says she is just as upset as everyone else in the room.

I redirect my eyes over at Ezra with a frown on my face. He shares the same look as we ponder what could happen silently. What we both are thinking but not saying out loud is: either we both stay, we both go together, or we get separated.

The rest of the work day felt like months because I really want, no I need, to tell Ezra what has been eating away at me. Some of what I want to say he already know, but the most important thing will probably shock him just as much as it shocked me.

* * *

The door creaks as I sneak into Ezra's tiny room, just like I do every other night. I don't even remember what my own cot feels like anymore.

A few minutes go by of just staring at each other. Neither of us want to speak first, but I figure I might as well start talking. "So…"

"Were you gonna tell me what has been bothering you?" Ezra asks nicely, but I can tell he is starting to worry. I really hate it when he worries.

"You know I love you, right?" I ask with desperation.

"Of course! I love you, too. You are the only thing that keeps me from going insane."

"Ezra, I made promises to myself along time ago," I say while looking up to the ceiling. "I said I would never do something reckless and I would never put the people that I love in danger. I broke those promises."

Ezra did a terrible job at filtering the confusion from his face. Who could blame him? If these words I just said came out of his mouth, I would be just as lost. "What does that mean?" he asks me.

"It means that I'm pregnant!" I blurt out in a hushed yelling. "Ezra, I'm pregnant and scared. What if when Sam finds out, takes our baby away and sells 'em? What if we get separated?" I ask and burst into tears. I normally don't cry, I think it's a waste of water and energy. But right now I have no control over my body. I start to shake in Ezra's embrace and more and more cries come out of my mouth.

"I will figure something out. Don't worry, Aria! I love you and our little boy or girl and nothing bad will ever happen to you while I'm here," He reassures me.

"But that is exactly what I'm worried about! What if you aren't here to protect the baby. I don't care about myself, all I care about is you and our child."

"I don't know, Ar. I don't know," Ezra says as he rocks me back and forth slightly. "How 'bout I sing to you?"

I am too worn out from crying to say yes, so I just nod my head. He must have felt it on his chest because he started singing our favorite song.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

_And baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_And baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

It is our favorite song because it was the only one we know. Our mama's would kiss us goodnight and sing to us that very song. Both Ezra and I know it's the only thing we have left of our family.

**Who is excited? I know I am! I will be uploading every Tuesday and maybe I will change it to every Tuesday and Friday. Please give me constructive criticism! Just so you know the song above is "Heaven" by Bryan Adams.**

**Off topic: Has anyone read "Rebel Belle" by Rachel Hawkins? I read it over spring break and I laughed so hard! It had something going on all the time and sarcastic dialogue that had me dyeing. Harper is so badass and amazing. David has to be my favorite character though:) The cover of the book is actually really pretty. I am soooo excited for the nameless sequel. (BTW I hardcore ship Harvid now)**


	2. Harmony

**Okay so my formal apologies for everything being in bold that first chapter… this website can be confusing sometimes. Don't worry though because I fixed it! Anyway if you were wondering Aria and Ezra are 17 years old and the youngest on the farm. Please feel free to put any questions you have in a review. I am now updating Friday and Tuesday. So here is chapter 2:) ps I am going to include a song in the beginning of every chapter now.**

* * *

_The situation turns around_

_Enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times_

_I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_So tell me that you love me anyway_

_Whoa whoa oh_

_Waking up beside yourself_

_And what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide_

_I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_But tell me that you love me anyway_

As I slowly stir awake, I spot Ezra getting dressed for the fields right next to his bed. I still am overwhelmed and worried about my baby. It's like I have already grown attached to it. It doesn't matter that nine months will have to pass before I first see him or her, I love them just as much as any other mother loves their child.

"Oh, your awake! I didn't sleep at all last night, but don't worry. I have a plan..." starts Ezra. But he gets cut off before he can continue what this plan is even about.

"Hey guys. The Head is looking for y'all. We're all having breakfast in the main hall so just head over there when you're ready," requests Emily with a smile. She is like my older sister. Emily tries to look out for me and for that, I am forever grateful.

"Um, okay," I reply quickly so I will still have enough time to talk with Ezra. The anticipation is starting to take over, and if I don't find out what the man sitting next to me is thinking, I won't be able to think about anything else all day.

Emily says goodbye and I smile at her, but my heart isn't in it. When she finally leaves the small room I snap my head back to Ezra. He waits to speak for a moment, to make sure no one else will barge in, and it feels like forever before he speaks again. "Have you heard of the underground railroad?" the love of my life questioned in a soft and quiet tone.

I had no clue what he was talking about so I shook my head right, and then left.

"I didn't think you would know," Ezra sighs and looks up at me. He eyes drift back to where he was looking on the ground. For a second I think he has decided not to tell me, but then he continues, still staring at nothing. "Well, The Head has some white friends that are abolitionists. They say its safe in Canada. That we can be safe and free but only if we run. They can give us help! Please? Aria, please. Just think 'bout it. If not for us, than for our baby."

Before I can even stop myself I answer with, "I would do anything, risk anything, to keep you and our child safe."

We both just stare at each other, smiling brighter than ever before. Right now I don't care that this trip will be hard, and I don't care that it will take a toll on me. I just don't care. After a minute of gazing I look down at his smile and can't help but fall in love with him all over again. Then, before I even realize he is staring at my lips, he is kissing me. Our lips feel like they were made to be together. I can't help but feel the hope that is filled within that kiss and wonder if we'll ever really be able to live in harmony with a family, just like in my dreams. But it would be real, not fantasy.

* * *

The rest of the day I steal glimpses of Ezra. First in the main hall, where we ate breakfast and saw The Head. He simply nodded at us, as usual. Then out in the fields. I was saddened when I was placed to work a lot further from Ezra than yesterday, but at least I could still see him. We waved and smiled the whole time while we worked, both knowing that the only thing keeping us going was each other. He is truly my rock and I am truly his.

* * *

Later that night, I lay intertwined with my Ezra. Wow. _My_ Ezra. He can't really be mine here, but in Canada it will be different. _My Ezra_… it feels so good to think that.

We don't say anything for awhile, mostly because we have nothing to talk about that won't make us go insane. But before I completely drift off into a much needed sleep, I whisper, "I love you." It was loud enough for Ezra to hear, so he must have been asleep because he didn't answer me. And soon enough, we were both still and the only sound in the room was our soft breaths and Ezra's occasional laugh.

**Just letting you know that The Head is white... he is in charge and pretends to be racist, but isn't. This was a short chapter but next chapter will definitely make up for it! Get ready for some real excitement. (the song was "As Long As You Love Me" by Victoria Justice)**


	3. Broken

**Hey guys! Happy Monday (or whatever day you are reading this). I'm so sorry that this is late but I think I'm going to change the updating schedule back to every Tuesday instead of Friday and Tuesday. That means tomorrow another chapter will be up! Anyway, this was such a fun chapter to write, I hope it's a fun one to read.**

**Ps… Thank you all for the reviews I got! (Shoutout to… "literaturefrenzy23", "JoJo Sky", "4 Ezria", "Guest" (the Guest from chapter one), "tobyequalshotness", "btorraville890" and "Guest" (the Guest from chapter 2).**

* * *

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

("You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins")

* * *

Ezra's POV (the next night)

Careful not to wake the beautiful brunette that is sleeping next to me, I slowly put on suitable clothes and quietly exited my small, hastily built living space. If it was up to me, I would have woke her up and brought her with me too. _This really isn't fair to her,_ I think over and over and over. But then again, life isn't fair. I mean sometimes it's okay to lie to your loved ones, right? Especially if I'm not really lying, just not telling the whole truth. I have to do what I have to do. Or at least that's the excuse I give myself.

I keep my slow pace all the way to the meeting spot I set up with Emily. Since it's still late at night, all I hear is owls, the faint sound of trees swaying back and forth from the wind and my own soft footsteps. But when I get closer to the tree she and I marked with an F -for freedom- I hear whispers. _Wait, what? She was supposed to meet me here alone, _I think to myself before turning a corner and thus finally being able to see Emily who is with the unexpected guests. I am so confused by the two familiar faces that I don't say anything for awhile before Emily sees me.

"Ezra, good you're here. You know Hardy, well you know him as The Head," after rolling her eyes she continues, "And I'm sure you've seen Maya working or maybe in the dining hall."

"Um. Ya, I guess so. I don't mean to be rude but what are they doing here? I could guess that Maya wants to escape with us, but what about him?" I ask gesturing to a smirking Hardy.

"Well thanks for your concern. But I'm the only reason you are out here, so-" he was cut off by a serious looking Emily.

"Meet your conductor. He will be helping us run to freedom and then run himself. But instead of going to Canada like us, he'll be going across Tennessee to find more slaves to help free." Emily finished her statement and looked at Ezra, than Hardy, with a look that said _Both of y'all, be nice._

Of course! How dumb could I be… _Hardy_ -the name sounds so alien and weird- wasn't the nicest person ever, but was definitely more pleasant than Sam. I wonder if Aria was her, maybe she would have guessed it. Never the less he would help my family survive. In Canada. Freedom.

"So nice to re-meet you, erm, Hardy," I felt uncomfortable calling him that after a whole childhood of calling him something different, "Now let's get down to business. What's y'all plan?"

Emily glanced at The Head, ugh _Hardy,_ whatever, and when it looked like she had decided that he wasn't going to talk she started to explain, "Well the 'Underground Railroad' isn't underground, or a railroad even," she huffed in annoyance. "It's hard to explain. But all it is is a list of houses, 'stations', and routes to take you north. We'll be going to Kentucky, and Indiana, then Michigan. From there y'all go to Canada and be home free." The smile on her face beamed hope and it was obvious she was excited.

I was about to comment on Emily's smile when Maya spoke up for the first time since I met her. "Do you hear that?" she asked and the four of us didn't move a muscle.

Then I heard it. I think Hardy, Emily and Maya heard it too because all of our heads lifted to the sky. Birds chirped and dew rested on the now visibly green grass. All signs that morning is coming. And that we should be in our cots right now, still resting from yesterday's hard work in the fields. Or for Hardy, observing the fields. I swallowed down my jealous as I started back for the farm, and for Aria.

* * *

"Aria?" I spoke as I softly shook Aria so she would wake up. "Come on, wake up. We need to eat."

She mumbled soft grunts as she stirred awake. I immediately took in her tired eyes and asked, "Awe babe. Are y'all okay?"

"I wish I could say everything was fine, but its not. You know, with the baby and the added stress of planning on running away, I really don't feel like today will be a good 'ol day." She replied, the last part meant to be sarcastic. But I can sense that she really didn't feel well.

"It'll be alright. It'll be alright," I repeat. At first it's to convince Aria, but as my words begin to become mumbled, I know it's as much for me as it is for my gorgeous girl.

"I'm starved! How 'bout I take up your offer for breakfast?" she asked, breaking my thoughts for a moment before we both head down to the main hall.

Along the way we share kisses and hold hands and for a moment, I feel like we are finally free. But that moment is crushed when I spot the last person I want to see standing at the end of the hall. His hair is almost perfect. His shoulders are back and his nose is pointed at the sky, like he is better than every other person in the room. No. Actually, it was like they were all animals and he had to look away in order to pick the next to prey on.

He's Sick.

Hatred boiled within me as a tried, but failed, to hide the evil man in front of me from Aria. _Why can't I shield her from this messed up world? _I think pointlessly to myself. She stares at him with disgust, but mostly terror.

Him.

Sam.

_How I wish I could walk up to him and just- _my foul thoughts were interrupted by the devil himself. "Hey! Everybody quiet down, you hear?" he barely waited a second before continuing. "Y'all know that I was gonna bring some friends this month and here they are. Once you're down with your breakfast, come out to the barn. Y'all better be quick 'bout it too." And with that him and three other white men were out the door, headed toward the barn. He left so fast that it looked like he thought there was some contagious disease in the room.

Silence.

No one dared to speak or moved. We all just stared back at one another- scared out of our minds. Until all at once, everyone started shouting and hugging each other like it was the last time they would see each other. My head darted in the direction of Aria but she wasn't there. _Oh no, oh no. _I thought, _We don't have enough time to leave! Why didn't we just leave on our own, why!?_

I looked around for Aria until I found her standing on a chair clapping her hands and shouting "Calm down, everyone! Calm down!" _Aria. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I can't lose her! She is my everything._ I think before rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hand in order to keep tears away.

It didn't work.

I was crying. I didn't want Aria to see me so broken. She needed me to stay strong for her, I'm her only family and her best friend. So I grabbed a piece of bread off the table and headed out the door. I turned the corner and ran to the nearest storage barn. I slumped against the wall and stuffed the bread into my mouth before totally losing it. I felt like a toddler throwing a tantrum. I cried and kicked and punched the brick next to me until I heard bells, signaling the end of breakfast.

**Please review and I'll see you in a day!**


End file.
